


Maybe It's a Fairytale

by AlexMac725



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Descriptions of Blood, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Oblivious Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMac725/pseuds/AlexMac725
Summary: There's a missing link in the Losers Club and all of the members are going to weird extremes to figure out why. Richie did the most ridiculous thing though and decided to join the football team run by Connor Bowers, cousin of resident asshole Henry Bowers. It's not all bad thou because wherever Connor goes he's followed by Marci Fadden, one of the hottest girls in school, and Eddie Kaspbrack, the cute hypochondriac.Surely nothing can go wrong if Richie asks Eddie for help getting with Marci. Hmm.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Connor Bowers & Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Marci Fadden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Maybe It's a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lil'](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lil%27).



> Thank you Lily for messaging me and telling me to write this. I hope this makes you happy, pissed, and sad at the same time. I love you!!

All of this started because Richie got it stuck in his stupid little head that he wanted to be on the football team. God knows why. All of those assholes were the reason he had to keep his glasses taped together, but Richie isn’t the kind of person to just forget about a stupid idea. Oh, no. He just has to go through with it. 

So, that’s where he ended up on one Friday night, standing on the football field, ready to try out. 

After his years of running from the same assholes on the team, it was just muscle memory at this point and they all quickly realized that not only was Richie fast, he was by far the fastest kid on the team. He got in without a second thought from the coach and only mild protest from some of the other players. They handed him a playbook and coach wished him luck memorizing it.

“I can’t believe I have to memorize this whole thing,” he whined to his best friend Stuttering Bill who was only half paying attention. “I mean if I wanted to memorize something I would have just studied for the history test.”

“B-but you d-d-did study for the hi-history test.”

“Not the point, Big Bill. I really don’t want to memorize this whole thing.”

“Then don’t and get c-c-creamed.”

“I’ll get creamed anyway, thank you very much,” Richie laughed as they finally got to the front doors of the school. There were only a handful of people already in the building by the time they got there and it would be another twenty before the football gang or the Bowers gangs got there. It was the perfect time for the nerds and losers to relax before classes. 

They walked past a few classes and Richie had to pick Bill’s jaw off the floor when they spotted Beverly Marsh in a class by herself. Like always she was in her own little world, but Bill and Richie stared for a second at their beautiful friend before she waved and Richie had to pull his love-struck best friend away so they wouldn’t be late to class.

“You could always ask her out,” he said as they got to their lockers.

“You could a-always suck my ass.”

“Ouch,” Richie laughed. “I’m just trying to help you out, man. You’ve been drooling over her since elementary school.”

“And you h-haven’t?”

“Nope.” He popped the “p” and smiled. He fell into his awful British guy voice and swung his arms dramatically in the near-empty hall. “Miss Marsh is not my type. She is a beautiful daisy who I will always admit is stunning, but I will always favor the roses. Red and gorgeous. A different beauty than the daisy.”

“You’re so weird,” Bill sighed, opening his locker and grabbing a few books. Richie did the same a few doors down, then slamming the metal door shut.

“Hey guys,” Stan said, popping out of nowhere like always. He was one of those kids that seemed to appear out of the wall and then once he was done, he just melted back into the background. It was almost impressive.

“Stan the Man. Nice to see you, dude.”

“That’s too energetic for this early in the morning.” He sipped on his thermos, presumably filled with coffee and sighed. “Shit. Here they come.”

Richie spun around to the other side of the hall and sure enough, here came the football team lead by Connor Bowers and his goons. That meant that his cousin was close behind them and sure enough, Henry rounded the corner just after the team, running after one of the runts in the back like a cheetah singling out its prey.

“Hey runt,” he screamed. Pulling someone by the scruff of the neck out of the pack. “What do you think you’re doing little fairy? Stop following around my cousin, freak!”

Connor laughed and pushed through the crowd to his angry cousin and the runt.

“Dude, let him go. Eddie’s cool.” 

Henry scoffed and pushed the kid, Eddie, back into Connor who caught him easily. The moment Eddie was back on his feet, Connor pushed him back towards the football players like a rag doll. Richie winced as Eddie ducked away from the Bowers duo and practically ran down the hall. He was a blur of yellow as he disappeared and Richie felt a weird twitch in his stomach.

“Poor kid,” Stan sighed and Bill nodded.

“Oy, chin up lads. That pipsqueak can run like da devil be after him.” Richie didn’t know why he fell into one of his voices right now, but it seemed like something he needed to do. He needed to do something else, his gut said, but he didn’t know what.

“Th-the devil is right,” Bill said, glaring down the hall at the Bowers’. They were talking too quietly for them to hear anymore, but judging by the look of pure hatred on Henry’s face, the talk wasn’t going very well. “We sh-should get going.”

Richie rolled his eyes as Bill and Stan closed their lockers and started down the hall toward the classrooms. Out of the three of them, Richie had the best grades, but Bill and Stan were the ones who got him to classes with the help of Ben and Mike. Bev was as bad as Richie when it came to being on time, so when they were together it was a disaster in the making. Even still, they all had a similar feeling of something being off. Maybe that was the reason Richie joined the football team. Maybe that’s why they all decided to spend their last two years of high school reaching out to every person in the school and making new friends.

Bill was the best at it, but even he admitted that he didn’t know what was off with their friend group. After a few failed attempts of finding their missing link, they decided to just sit and talk it over one night to try to figure everything out. 

Mike hosted at his family’s house and the Losers gathered around the room trying to figure out why there was a hole sitting on the floor where something belonged to go. Ben was the first one to notice that they intentionally reserved a spot for an invisible person, then Mike went on a tangent about a story he heard from his father years ago. 

Richie remembered Bev watching him out of the corner of her eyes, then when Bill started pacing the room, they all fell silent and watched him with silent admiration.

“It’s ga-got something to do wh-with Richie,” he said finally and the Trashmouth feigned offense.

“Big Bill! I’m surprised at you. If you wanted to get rid of me all you needed to do was ask.”

“Rich, if we begged you, you wouldn’t leave us alone,” Stan said and Richie thought for a second before shrugging.

“Probably.”

“We love you, Richie,” Bev said, rolling her eyes, “but you have to feel it too, right?”

He did. He does. Everywhere.

It’s like there’s a hole next to him that no one can see, but the losers can all feel. It didn’t follow them around as it did to him, but there was nothing he could do about it until someone fell into the club like the rest of them did.

The three amigos rounded the corner and Richie’s shoulder connected with a head of curly blonde hair that was walking the other way. 

“Oh shit, sorry. I didn’t see you there,” he said and Greta Keene looked up at him with her venom green eyes. He scratched the back of his neck and mumbled another apology.

“Watch where you’re going, freak.” 

“Sorry, I-” He didn’t get to finish as she stormed off with one of her goons following closely behind. She whispered something to her friend and they giggled to one another. 

“Hey,” another voice said. He whipped his head back around and Marci Fadden stood where Greta was only a second ago. “Sorry about her. She doesn’t mean anything by it.”

Richie’s tongue was heavy in his mouth, but he tried to smile.

“No worries. I’m just glad I didn’t break her nose.”

Marci looked after her friend and said, “Maybe that would have been a good thing,” then she followed the crowd in Greta’s steps, leaving Richie in the hallway with Bill and Stan looking between one another.

“Okay, I didn’t imagine that. Right?” Richie said.

“Maybe the queen bee is losing her followers.”

“Maybe. Sh-sh-she’s a bitch. She de-deserves it.”

Richie blinked at them and they started back on their way to the class. For some reason though, he couldn’t get Marci’s eyes out of his head. 

Marci was one of the school’s hottest girls and no one dared to think otherwise. She wasn’t exactly humble about her looks. In middle school, she would shamelessly show off her body even though she got sent to the office nearly every day because of the dress code. Now, she’s only gotten more beautiful, as if she was still a young girl trapped in a woman’s body. 

Her porcelain skin didn’t have a mark on it, and her long brown hair fell in waves down to the middle of her back. She had curves in all the right places and still pushed the dress code to flaunt. That wasn’t what Richie was focused on though.

He had never noticed it before, but Marci had dark brown eyes with thick black eyelashes that made them look brighter. For some reason, thinking about those eyes made his heartbeat in his throat. Maybe this was a crush. She was hot. It made sense that once a hot girl is nice to him he immediately feels his hands get sweaty just thinking about her. 

Maybe that’s it.

Still, the empty hole that followed him didn’t feel so looming anymore.

The school day went by quickly, and before he even realized, Richie was walking with Ben down the hall to the exit with a backpack slung over one shoulder carrying books that should be illegal to force anyone to carry anywhere. They were nearly breaking his back with their weight and Ben was talking about some project he had in engineering that he was apparently really excited about.

“So, if I look at it like a bridge or a dam, it’ll be really easy for us to win the gift card.”

“Not to mention you’ll get in Mr. Bolt’s good graces,” Richie said. “That’s always a plus. I heard that he once helped a student cheat on a test just because he liked a drawing the kid did of him. It wasn’t even good. It was like one of those caricatures.”

“The ones with the big heads?”

“Yeah. Those things are creepy.”

“I guess,” Ben shrugged. “I don’t really care about him liking me. I just want to build something.”

“Well, you’re a natural talent, Hancom. You’ll do great.” Richie smiled at his friend and watched Ben’s face light up a little. Whether he liked to admit it or not, Ben was still worried about not fitting in with the others and Richie knew it. He knew that it was anything close to what Bev could do if she would stop being oblivious, but saying something nice, especially when it was true, was really important. 

Glancing away from Ben, a shadow caught Richie’s eye at the edge of the school. Two shadows actually, but the bigger person was blocking the view of the other person. Either they were making out or the bigger person was threatening the smaller within an inch of their life. 

“Is that Bowers?” Ben said and Richie’s stomach dropped.

Just then, Henry emerged from the shadows and stepped into the sun. He didn’t even spare the two of them a glance as he left his victim to pick themself off the floor. 

Richie didn’t have time for his brain to react to his body walking over to where Bower’s target was sitting in a ball with his head against his knees. He barely registered the head of neatly combed brown hair shaking with sobs or the bright yellow shirt that he had seen earlier in the morning. The only thing he could see was the angry red marks along his arms in the shape of Bower’s giant hands and Richie couldn’t do anything but act on instinct.

He got on his knees in front of the crying kid and tried to breathe.

“Shit, man. You okay?”


End file.
